Due Back By Noon
by elizabeth ann
Summary: R rating for future additions, this part PG. Buffy gets a job. Post Flooded. B/S please R/R!!!!!!!


Title: Due Back By Noon  
  
Author: elizabeth ann  
  
Email: mr.mole1@juno.com  
  
Rating: R (for possible future additions), however this is PG  
  
Spoiler: set after Flooded, so everything up to then is fair game  
  
Author`s Notes: This is the first fic I have shared with anyone not related to me. Please be kind. I started writing this one night after a particularly long inventory at work. Also, I foresee many additional chapters, if I get feedback and reviews. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any related characters, settings, or themes. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, UPN, and whoever else actually makes money off them do. I merely borrow for personal pleasure. (Oh, that came out bad!) Also, I make no claim to own Blockbuster or any of its trademarks and such. That is property of Viacom (at least, I`m pretty sure they are still the big parent company) and no infringement is intended. Got that? Don`t sue me. All you`ll get is a cat with a hairless butt.  
  
"Okay, so I called this Scooby meeting to tell you guys something." Buffy leaned against the counter of the magic store.  
  
"Shoot, Buff." Urged Xander. He leaned back into Anya's body. She rubbed his shoulders lightly.  
  
"Well, I did something. Something kinda important. I got a job."  
  
"I thought you were gonna work here?" Asked Anya.  
  
"Well, no offense.... But no." Buffy smiled slightly at the ex demon.  
  
"So, whacha gonna do?" Willow piped up.  
  
"Well, it's not a great job but it pays enough to keep food on the table. And in 3 months I get benefits, which'll also cover Dawn. So that's a big plus."  
  
"Where are you working, Buffy?" Asked Willow.  
  
"Well...." Buffy looked at her friends and smiled sheepishly. "Blockbuster."  
  
"The video store?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How'd you pull that off?" Xander tried to hide a grin.  
  
"Well, Dawn and I were renting a movie the other night and I just sorta applied. The manager pretty much hired me on the spot." Buffy closed her eyes in relief at finally telling them. "I woulda told you guys right away. But Blockbuster? Kinda embarrassing."  
  
"Why?" Willow gave her friend a quizzical look.  
  
"Well, it's pretty lame. And there are those horrible uniforms. What were they thinking? Blue shirts with yellow collars. They shoulda just had green shirts. Ya know? And...." Buffy looked up at her friends, who sat open mouthed staring at her. "Oh. Sorry." She laughed. The Scoobies joined in.  
  
"Buffy, that's cool. Though thinking about you working is kinda weird." Xander smiled at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Buffy sat down at the table with her friends. "But the hours are good for me and Dawn. I will mostly work mornings from 10 till like 3. That's when she's in school so I won't have to worry about her. And then an occasional inventory thing. Which is like from midnight till whenever but those are on weekends, so she can just spend the night somewhere. No big deal."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly for Buffy. She patrolled every night. Managed to work a visit to the Bronze in every coupla days. She worked at Blockbuster on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday during the morning and early afternoon. And spent the rest of the week training and helping out at the Magic Box. Buffy even managed to find at least two hours every night to supervise Dawn and her homework. Buffy considered her life to finally be moving in the right direction or, at least, be a bit under control.  
  
Business as the slayer (i.e. vamps and demons) managed to be steady but certainly nothing she couldn't handle and at least she did not feel an apocalypse looming in her horizon. Business as Buffy the newly employed customer service representative, also seemed to be something Buffy could handle.  
  
Buffy spent her fist three shifts learning the basic routine of a Blockbuster employee. She had never thought about how much each employee has to do when she was just a customer and since becoming an employee she had gained a high respect for the under paid CSRs. Because all of her shifts were considered to be opening shifts she worked alone with the manager on duty, which she was thankful seemed to just be the store manager. But it meant that she rarely saw or met any of the other employees. Sarah, the store manager, was nice and easygoing. Buffy enjoyed being trained by her. And she felt that since Sarah had trained her, she would always be able to keep things up to the store managers' standards. She learned the finer points of checking in movies, the minutiae involved in putting movies and games back onto the shelf, and on her second day, the how to's of running the register and checking out customers. Sarah had told her that she' never trained anyone who picked it up as  
easily as Buffy did. Which, of course, led Buffy to spend her third shift with a bright happy Buffy smile beaming on her face.  
  
That is until the end of her shift, when she got her first irate customer. Sarah had gone over what she had the power to do in order to help customers and told her to just get a manager when she felt that she was ill equipped to handle a situation. But Buffy being Buffy had to solve her own problems and didn't feel she'd need to go for help.  
  
"I know that my movie was on time." The customer said.  
  
"Well, your account shows that it was checked in at 11:23 am. Which is technically before noon." Buffy stated. "However, it is commented as being three days late."  
  
"But I dropped it off before you were even open."  
  
"That may be so, ma'am, but the employee who checked it in says it was three days late. See, you had Fast and The Furious, which just came out. That's a two-day rental."  
  
"But you had it before noon."  
  
"Yes, but you checked it out on the day it was released. It was due back on Friday before noon. You brought it in Monday morning." Buffy said. The woman looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "It was three days late. That's why there is a fee on your account."  
  
"Well, I am not paying it. I brought it in before noon. That's when it was due."  
  
"Ma'am, I don't know how I can explain this any clearer. Your movie was three days late. That was why you have a fee. Not because of what time you turned it in. The time was perfect. 11:23 is a perfect time to drop off a movie. The day was wrong." Buffy forcefully held onto the counter in front of her. She badly wanted to throttle the customer.  
  
"Buffy." Sarah came up beside her. "Is there a problem?" She smiled sweetly at both the woman and Buffy.  
  
"I'm just trying to explain her extended viewing fee."  
  
"Well, let me have a look." Sarah looked at the screen for a few moments studying the customers account.  
  
"It seems you had a movie that was three days late."  
  
"I dropped it off before noon."  
  
"I understand, ma'am. This is what I can do for you. Because your movie was late I can only remove part of this fee. I'll take off half." Sarah watched the woman as a smug expression appeared on her face. "However, we will not be able to do this for you again. I noticed that you've had our return policy explained to you before. I will have to put a note on your account about doing anymore credits. This will effect every store you visit. Do you need to have me explain the policy again?" The womans face fell as she realized that she'd lost after all.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then let me finish up your transaction for you." Sarah completed the transaction and the customer left.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said.  
  
"Why? You were doing great. Sometimes you can't win. But did you notice that she didn't win either?"  
  
"Yeah. Is that true? What you said about the other stores?"  
  
"Nah. But I can make it true if I put in the effort. It just isn't worth it. What did we lose? Four dollars. Big deal. She'll be back. There just aren't that many video stores in Sunnydale. And now she knows that she can't try to weasel out of her fees."  
  
"So I really did okay?"  
  
"Buffy, you did great. Another coupla shifts and you won't need any help from me at all. That's the best kind of employee you know. Someone who works well with a team but can survive alone."  
"Well, that's me. I'm a survivor." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Hey." Thud.  
  
"Luv." Whack.  
  
"Haven't seen you around in a while." Bam.  
  
"Been busy, pet. Miss me?" Crunch.  
  
"Well, Patrollings been kinda lonely." Smack.  
  
"Sorry." Crash.  
  
Buffy punched her attacker. The blue demon flew across the alley and collided with a dumpster. She looked over at Spike and saw him twist his demons neck. He smiled at her when he felt the tell tale pop of a broken neck. Dropping his demon, he crossed next to her. They watched as her demon shakily stood up. He seemed to take a moment to assess his situation. He charged at Spike who merely stepped out of the way. Just before the demon passed him, Spike spun and back kicked him in Buffy's direction. She picked up her fallen machete. She swung her arm in a large arc and decapitated him. His body continued its forward motion and collided with another dumpster. Buffy cleaned off the machete on a piece of newspaper she found on the ground. It wasn't a fresh page but it was better the carrying around a sticky, bloody blade. She looked around for some way to hide the bodies when they started to dissolve and dissipate on their own. She shrugged. Spike stood behind her, and she could  
smell his cigarette.  
  
"So..." He started. She started walking out of the alley and heading towards home, he fell into step beside her.  
  
"Yeah." She stared ahead of her but watched him closely out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"How's things?"  
  
"Good. Busy, though."  
  
"Really? New big bad?"  
  
"No. Not like that." She stopped walking. She smiled as she told him, "I got a job."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah." She started walking again.  
  
"Well, how's the niblit?"  
  
"Surprisingly good. She might actually pass this semester." She smiled at him. "Except for history. Seems she really is made out of me."  
  
"I could help with that you know." He said.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I could tutor her. Kinda lived through a lot of history. Plus, added bonus, I actually am fascinated with it. Read all kinds of history stuff."  
  
"Even stuff before the revolutionary war? I mean, before your time?"  
  
"Just how old do you think I am?"  
  
"A hundred and twenty or so." She heard him chuckle. "What?"  
  
"You really do hate history, don't you?" He smiled at her. "The revolutionary war was over two hundred years ago. Bit before my time."  
  
"But you know about that sorta stuff?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Could you, I mean, would you mind helping her?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Sure, just tell her to drop by after school tomorrow. I'll see what I can do and have her home after sundown. We can work out some sort of schedule after I see how badly off she is. But if you are anything to go by..." His voice trailed off and she lightly punched him in the arm. They continued walking in a comfortable silence. Every now and then a chuckle escaping from him.  
  
"Well, this is me." Buffy said as they stopped in front of the Summers residence.  
  
"Looks that way." Spike dropped his cigarette onto the sidewalk and stubbed it out with his boot heel.  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"No, problem, slayer."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name. Its Buffy."  
  
"Right. Sorry, luv." She sighed at him. "Sorry, pe-Buffy." His trademark cocky grin spread across his face.  
  
"Do you wanna come in? I could make some hot chocolate."  
  
"Umm... I would but I actually have some stuff I have to do tonight. Another time." He started retreating down the sidewalk.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do you hafta do?"  
  
"Oh... this and that." She glared at him, "All right, I have some laundry to do."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"No seriously. I have to do my laundry tonight. I was on my way to the coin op when those demons jumped me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Well, then, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and heading back down town.  
  
"Goodnight, Spike." Buffy called.  
  
"G'night, luv." He called back to her.  
  
"Buffy, I really hate to ask you this but..." Sarah paused, "is there any way you could work today?"  
  
"It's my day off."  
  
"I know. I'm kinda stuck. Shane was in a car accident this morning. He can't work. I called everyone. No one can cover him."  
  
"I kinda already have plans." Buffy remembered her plans to hang out at the Bronze with her friends. A night off from slaying.  
  
"Really?" Buffy could practically hear Sarah get down on her knees to beg. "It's an early shift. Three to eight. I'm really desperate here."  
  
"Why can't anyone else do it?"  
  
"Darrin will be the manager tonight. You know how he usually works in the mornings? He's already freaking out. Chris, Lizzy, and I will be at the training seminar thing, so he's the only available manager. I'm already short CSR's because of the start of the semester." She took a deep breath and continued. "I just highered a new closer. He started last night and he's on tonight. At seven. That leaves Mike, Devine, Alexis, Justin, and you. Justin has a frat council meeting." Buffy frowned at the mention of a fraternity. "Mike and Devine are out of town for the weekend."  
  
"Are they dating? I didn't know that." Buffy brightened at the idea of gossip.  
  
"No, they're cousins or something. Some family reunion in Los Angeles."  
  
"And Alexis?"  
  
"She can't get a sitter."  
  
"I've got Dawn tonight. I'll need a sitter, too." Buffy pointed out.  
  
"What about..." Sarah paused.  
  
"Oh, never mind. She told me this morning she'd be at a friends." Damn.  
  
"Well, then can you come in? You'll still be able to go out later. It'll be early enough." Sarah pointed out.  
  
Buffy sighed into her phone.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be there at three." She hung up. Damn.  
  
It was a very slow afternoon at the store. Especially for a Friday. Buffy had been counting how many transactions she had completed. After, four hours she hadn't even broken 30. She was bored. There is only so much stuff you can do when you're bored at work. For Buffy, it was worse. She had discovered during her first week that having super strength and speed were not good things to have when working a shift that doesn't see too many customers. Mornings at Blockbuster at least kept her busy. She checked in and put away the movies and helped the few customers that meandered in. But then the manager always had some project that had to be completed during her shift. She never left an unfinished project. It was why Sarah loved working with her. But this was a Friday night. Traditionally a big night for people to rent movies. Even in Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy had cleared out the drop box and put away all the movies during her first two hours. She'd helped the occasional customer. She'd even started cleaning. Darrin, on the other hand, had sat at the managers' desk and read through a pile of paperwork that he had to sign off on. He was glad he had Buffy working. She didn't need his help. When he finally cleaned up all of the papers and filed them he noticed that she was staring out into space.  
  
"Buffy." He said. She did not respond. "Buffy." A little louder this time. She turned to look at him.  
  
"It's dead in here." She said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Isn't that weird for a Friday night?"  
  
"Yes. But the semester just started."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, parents tend not to rent stuff for their kids till after they've developed some kind of study habit. And the college students usually don't come in till after they've paid tuition and books."  
  
"Makes sense."  
  
"Yeah, but it also means we're bored. A lot."  
  
"What do you know about this new guy?" Buffy asked changing the subject.  
  
"Not much. I met him. Seems nice."  
  
"Cute?" Buffy smiled.  
  
"Not my type."  
  
"Right." She felt her cheeks redden.  
  
"But Sarah said he was drool worthy. I accused her of hiring him for his looks but she said it was his voice."  
  
"His voice?"  
  
"Yeah, he's like an exchange student or something."  
  
"Really. I like guys with accents."  
  
"Apparently so do a lot of girls." Darrin opened a bag of potato chips and offered her some. "You should have seen the girls that came in last night. I was picking up a movie with my girlfriend around nine thirty. There had to have been about eight girls in the store. Basically just following him around. We were here for a while, so I really got to watch them. It was so funny. Every few minutes one of them would go ask him something. She'd practically swoon when he answered her. It was great. Though I kinda felt bad for him."  
  
"Yeah. I'll have to remember not to swoon." Buffy smiled again and reached for some more chips.  
  
"Hey, you want to help me out a little?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Take this list-- you do know where we store the extra coverboxes, right?" Buffy nodded. "Good. Take this list and see if you can find the ones on it. I just need one of each."  
  
"What's this for?" Buffy accepted the list and grabbed the key to the back room.  
  
"It's for the movies we gonna sell. They sell better if you put them back in their original box."  
  
"Oh." Buffy headed to the back room. She checked the clock on the wall in the back room. "I'll be back up in about forty-five minutes."  
  
"Great. Thanks, Buffy." Darrin waved at her. A couple walked up to his register with a handful of movies.  
  
The stores backroom was not big. It was a very comfortable size. Even though it was filled with boxes and shelves stacked full of movies. One entire wall was covered with wire shelves that were loaded up with previously viewed movies. A second wall was covered with safety and occupational postings. There were boxes of unopened merchandise stacked in front of them. On the third wall was the restroom. The fourth side was blocked by filing cabinets. Buffy stood on her tiptoes trying to go through the top drawer.  
  
The floor around her was littered with broken down coverboxes. She was mumbling titles as she searched through the last drawer.  
  
"Gotcha!" She exclaimed, happily pulling the last coverbox out. She collected the others from the floor and looked up at the clock. "Great. Only ten minutes over." She made her way back to the front of the store. She could see Darrin talking to someone who was sitting by the drop box, just below the level of the counter. Darrin smiled at her when he saw her coming.  
  
"I already counted you down. You just need to sign the sheet then you can go." Buffy nodded at him. Some of the coverboxes she was carrying tried to make an escape but she caught them awkwardly before they managed to free themselves.  
  
"Hey, I want you to meet someone. " Darrin waved her over to the drop box area. "This is Will."  
  
The new employee stood up with his back to her. She could see rumpled blonde hair and a nice butt. She reddened at that thought. He turned to her and she found herself staring into the most amazing blue eyes.  
  
"It's nice to meet-" Will's pleasantries died in his throat as the sight in front of him registered.  
  
"Spike!" "Buffy!" The pair stared at each other. The coverboxes slowly sliding out of her hands.  
  
"You know each other?" Darrin asked.  
  
"Um, yeah." Buffy mumbled. Still staring into his eyes.  
  
"Oi, we uh... used to work together." He couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Damnit!" Buffy looked down at the floor and her spilt coverboxes.  
  
"Let me, luv." Spike knelt down and started gathering up the mess.  
  
"Um, I really need to go." Buffy scooted past Spike over the managers' desk. She signed the tally sheet and clocked out. Quickly she grabbed her sweater and purse and headed to the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Darrin. Sp--- Will." Buffy turned back to wave at them. She caught the hurt look on Spike's face at her quick retreat. She paused in the doorway and looked at him. He pulled himself back together. She smiled at him and flew out the door.  
  
"That was weird." Darrin said taking the coverboxes from Spike.  
  
"Actually, that was fairly typical. For us." Spike went back to pulling movies out of the drop box.  
  
"A story for another time?"  
  
"Sump'in, like that, yeah." Spike picked up his stack and headed to check them in.  
  
"So, Will, what's with Buffy calling you Spike? That a nickname?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." He smiled at the boy. A hint of fang caught in the smile.  
  
The Bronze was alive with people and music strummed through the air. Bodies thrashed rhythmically against each other across the dance floor. One person sat alone staring into space. Not throwing herself to the wolves with her friends. Not relaxing on her night off. Not enjoying the band that pounded away at their instruments. She smiled at her friends and sipped her drink. But she never got up to join them. And she avoided their questions. Saying she was just tired.  
  
"Come on, Buff." Xander tugged at her arm.  
  
"Nah." She grunted at him.  
  
"Look, this is supposed to be a relaxing night off. You don't seem to be relaxing. Come join us."  
  
"Xander, I'm just not up to it. I'm pretty tired." She smiled warily at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, okay. But if you're that tired, maybe you should go home and get some rest." Xander patted her lightly on the shoulder, kissed her on the forehead and headed back to the dance floor and Willow and Anya.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I should." Buffy tossed the rest of her drink back and walked out of the club.  
  
The thought of slaying a few odd vampires flitted across her mind. She checked the time on the B of A clock tower. It was just before midnight. Her store was almost closed. The sight of Spike standing in front of her wearing the familiar blue and yellow shirt and khakis flashed into her mind. He looked good. And his hair was rumpled. Damn good. She smiled and her eyes lit up.  
  
Buffy quickened her pace and easily covered the distance back to the store. Just as she rounded the corner she saw Darrin pull the string on the open sign. She watched as he locked the doors. She sat down on the bus bench in front of the store and waited for the two men to finish the night duties.  
  
Less then half an hour later, Buffy looked up to see Darrin putting on his jacket and preparing to set the stores alarm. She watched as Spike picked up his duster, slipping it on and effectively hiding the hideous uniform. She silently wished she had bothered to go home and change before headed to the Bronze to meet her friends. She got up and stood in front of the door, staring at the vampire. He was engrossed in some conversation with the manager. Laughing, he turned and faced the slayer. His expression melted from humor to dejection. His eyes met hers and locked there. Darrin came over and let them both out without noticing what Spike was looking at.  
  
"Hey, Will, great working with you. Wish you could work in the morning sometime." Darrin locked the door behind the other man.  
  
"Yeah, well, I got class and that rot. Can only work closing." Spike said, not taking his eyes off of Buffy. She giggled at his comment and Darrin finally noticed they weren't alone.  
  
"Hey, Buffy. Did you forget something? I set the alarm already, looks bad if I have to set it too many times." Buffy turned to Darrin.  
  
"No, I just thought Will could walk me home. The store was on my way." She smiled at them both.  
  
"Yeah, sure, pet. Can't have a little thing like you walking around town at night." They both smiled at that one.  
  
"Well, you guys be careful. I hear a lot of strange stuff happens at night." Darrin headed to the safety of his car.  
  
"Nothin' could possibly be stranger then the slayer wanted to have a vampire walk her home." Spike said.  
  
"I thought we could talk."  
  
"I swear, luv, I didn't know this was where you were working." He was telling the truth and hoping that his expression showed that. Buffy nodded to him, a light smile settling on her lips. She turned and started heading home. Spike fell into step with her. He pulled out his crumpled pack of cigarettes and lit one up.  
  
"So, umm, why are YOU working? You usually just take everything you want. And why are working there? And what's up with the hair? And how did you get the job? Don't you need a social security number and stuff?" She stopped and took a much-needed breath. He was smiling at her. She returned it. Spike noticed that her eyes beamed when she smiled. He hadn't seen them do that since she'd come back.  
  
"Which question do you want answered first?" He took a long drag.  
  
"Pick one."  
  
"Well, to start, yes, you do need a social security number in order to work in these United States. However, under the guise of Will, the mighty exchange student I have a work Visa."  
  
"Who is Will, the mighty exchange student?" Buffy kicked a rock across the street.  
  
"It helps to explain the accent rather then me trying to be a bloody colonial. You do not want to hear me try and be American." He laughed at the thought. She giggled beside him. He glared questioningly at her.  
  
"I already have." He gave a curious look. "Remember when you were trying to convince Riley that you were like Xander's cousin or friend or something?" It took him a moment but then she could see the memory wash over him. They laughed together.  
  
"Right." He took another drag on his cigarette. "I tried very `ard to forget `bout that. Thank you very much for bringing it back to the surface." They both laughed again.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Oh, right. Well, there's these demon blokes. See... they can make papers for anything. Licenses, warrants, certificates, whatever. They can make whole histories if they like you. I did some... " His face scrunched as he thought of the right word, " `hunting' for them few years back."  
  
"So... they like you?"  
  
"That they do. Gave me a whole package for that bit a work. Every so often I get it updated. Try to keep it legit. Never know when you might need papers."  
  
"Okay. That covers the how you can work but not the whys and stuff."  
  
"Well, I'm working at the Blockbuster `cuz they have a shift which just happens to not make me toasty. I can close for them and still do a coupla quick patrols." Spike dropped what was left of his cigarette onto the ground and crushed it with his boot heel. "I got the job by charming the lovely Sarah. Seems she has a thing for men with accents." He threw the slayer his trademark grin.  
  
"So I heard." She turned her face away from him, pretending to scan the streets. She didn't want him to see the reaction she had to that look of his. She didn't turn back till she felt the red recede from her cheeks.  
  
"And I took the job because I thought I might be able to help you out." This time it was Spike who looked away, shyly.  
  
"Help me out? You already help with the slaying and patrol, what could you contribute by working?"  
  
"A little money."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was hoping that I could give it to you. For Dawn or the house. Something to help out, just in case." He turned away from her gaze. Stopped and took out a second cigarette. He cupped his hand around his lighter and took that first drag.  
  
His enjoyment of the cigarette was cut short when in a flash of slayer speed Buffy took the cigarette from his mouth and crushed hers to him. It took him a moment to realize that she was kissing him. That her hand was on the back of his head, holding him to her. That she had not dropped his cigarette but was instead holding it in her left hand. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her body to his. His mouth opened slightly, allowing her tongue access. They dueled and clung for what seemed like hours. But then Buffy pulled back, panting for air. She reached up and placed his cigarette back in his mouth. He stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"Thank you." Her words were so quiet that if he hadn't been a vampire he would never have heard them. She was smiling at him again.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For thinking of us. For trying to take care of us." She turned to continue walking home but reached her hand behind her and grasped hers in it. "For caring."  
  
"No problem, luv."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Right."  
  
"There's one thing you forgot to answer." She leaned into him as they walked. There was a crescent moon hanging in the sky.  
  
"What's that, luv?" He slipped his arm around her shoulders hugging her to him.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" 


End file.
